No More Guilty Pleasure
by Cymon
Summary: Finally Blaine decides to tell Sam his true feelings with a perfect fitting song during the Guilty Pleasures week. Then Sam talks to his best friend and ensures him that everything is alright. They end up hugging, but ... there's something hard between their legs and … there's definitely no box of 'Life Savers' in Blaine's pocket.


**A/N: Thanks a lot to Comie (jlbassmaster) and Kevin (TVTime) for proofreading and giving me advices to improve the quality of this little Smut piece! Thank you guys!**

_The following passage plays after Blaine's confession during the "Guilty Pleasures" episode. It's an alternative version of Sam's reaction on finding out that he is Blaine's guilty pleasure._

**No More Guilty Pleasure**

"Are you okay, dude?" Blaine asked Sam after telling his blonde best friend that he had a crush on him for a few weeks now. He no longer could keep it a secret without being tortured by the feeling of hiding something and so he had finally decided to tell Sam the truth with the help of a perfect, fitting song during the confession week in glee club. The former Warbler felt terrible and hoped Sam wouldn't be too mad or feel offended by the information about his "Little Blaine" getting hard by seeing or thinking about his new best friend.

Blaine loved Sam. He tried not to, but he couldn't stifle the feelings that came up every time he looked at the blonde boy. The former Warbler loved Sam's addiction to impressions, his open mind and how he could be so mature yet naïve at the same time. Every single moment Blaine shared with his best friend he felt safe and Sam treated him like an equal dude, like a usual guy everybody could hang out with. In addition Blaine also felt protective toward Sam and wanted to give him the feeling of having someone who would be there for him if things ever turned bad.

"It's no problem dude. I mean, it would be really offensive if you weren't into me," Sam responded with a little smile, although this information made him feel nervous. Since he and Blaine had become close friends Sam had developed some feelings he couldn't describe. He really liked to spend time with his best friend and doubtless they always had a good time together, but in those few weeks Sam always had those soggy dreams about having gay sex with Blaine. For sure, Sam had never had gay sex and he and Brittany were together, but he had to admit that he maybe developed a kind of connection with Blaine that wasn't only based on friendship. On one weekend when Brittany was out of town and Sam really needed some sexual relief, he found himself thinking about how it would be to fuck the black-haired guy during his private sessions. Since then, Sam's cock tended to become half hard nearly every time he spent time with Blaine.

"Let's hug it out," Sam insisted and opened his arms to welcome Blaine into a friendly embrace. First Blaine hesitated, but after another gesture from his best friend he stood up from the music stool and put his arms around Sam's shoulders. Holding Sam's body felt like a little dream come true. The former Warbler loved to be surrounded by the muscular arms of his friend. Furthermore he could feel Sam's ripped stomach and his nipples through his shirt, which made it really difficult for Blaine to not get hard by the thoughts this more than familiar position caused in his brain. Sam felt strong, caring and sexy. He fulfilled all the qualities Blaine had always missed when he was with Kurt. During their relationship Blaine had been the strong, adult and caring part and of course it wasn't a problem for the former Warbler to be such a person, but sometimes Blaine just wished that Kurt would have been a little bit tougher and a bit more muscular.

"Ahm … dude, please tell me that this is only a pack of 'Life Savers' in your pocket," Sam said after a few seconds, still holding his best friend close to his body. The blonde guy could feel that there was something between the legs of him and his best friend that felt pretty hard. It didn't feel uncomfortable, but if it was Blaine's cock, they maybe should stop hugging and get back in their usual friendly distance.

Thanks to Sam's words, Blaine finally recognized what his best friend meant. There was something between their legs that felt like a firm stick. Blaine knew there were no 'Life Savers' in his pocket and he also didn't feel horny enough so that he could have developed a hard-on.

"I have no 'Life Savers' in my pocket, but … I'm also not hard if you think that," Blaine answered the blonde guy with a spark of perplexity on his face. The only possible explanation was that Sam had gotten hard and in Blaine's head that totally didn't make any sense because Sam had denied nearly every option to have feelings for him during the last few days.

Sam swallowed audibly. His brain tried to understand what was going on. When he had started to hug his best friend, his penis had tripled in size and now he was standing there pressing his aroused cock against Blaine's stomach. He wanted to deny his still expanding cock, but he knew there was no other possibility than to just tell Blaine the truth.

Blaine tried to release himself from Sam's embrace to check what exactly he could feel between their legs, but the blonde guy didn't let him out of the hug.

Instead Sam whispered in Blaine's ears, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you."

Blaine still didn't understand what was going on. He tried to figure out what Sam could have meant or if there was anything Sam had done that he needed to apologize for, but he just didn't get it.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked with a similar low voice, trying to be kind, as usual. If there was something Sam had to talk about he would be there for him and if Sam needed to stay in a hug to say it, Blaine wouldn't stop with it; at least this was something his friend was enjoying too.

"Two days ago you asked me if I have feelings for you and I said no," Sam began to explain with a touch of anxiety in his voice. "That was a lie. I have feelings for you and I don't mean feelings like you have them for a usual friend … more like … dirty thoughts …"

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. Did that really just happen? Did Sam really tell him that he had feelings for him? Or was this just one of those dreams he had been having during the last few weeks?

Finally Sam allowed Blaine to make a step backwards and eventually his best friend recognized the obvious arch between Sam's legs. Blaine needed a few seconds to realize what this sign implied for him and also what it must imply for Sam. The blonde man just stood there looking like a broken guy with signs of fear written all over his face. It was one of those looks Sam usually only shared with Blaine when something made him feel mad. It was obvious that Sam hadn't planned to come out to Blaine today, but Blaine wasn't going to judge Sam for hiding it.

"So, you think you're … gay?" Blaine asked carefully, trying to be supportive any way his friend would react. Sam seemed confused and worse for wear.

"I don't know!" Sam answered, trying not to yell, but his voice still sounded upset. "I … I mean sex with girls is something great, but … when Brittany wasn't available the last few days … my thoughts during masturbation were focused on … you. And now … this." Sam looked down at his body.

Blaine just shook his head in disbelief. Sam Evans, the guy who turned into his best friend this year – the first straight best friend he'd ever had – told him that he thought about him during his private sessions. The former Warbler should have been shocked by this news, but instead he felt … kind of happy. Everything Sam had just said felt like a little dream come true. All the depressive thoughts about never having a chance to get into a relationship with the blonde guy were wasted time. The fear of Sam feeling offended by his sexual interest turned into the exact opposite. Sam had feelings for him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked slowly with a touch of fear in his eyes. For sure it was no problem for Sam to know his openly gay friend had feelings for him, but would Blaine be angry about Sam's confession?

"Yeah. I mean … I told you that I love you and now … you told me you think I'm attractive. I guess there's nothing wrong about it," Blaine tried to calm down the whole situation, despite his thoughts about giving Sam a slap for not being honest about his feelings. All the fear of losing his best friend was based on the idea Sam could never be able to love him, all those anxieties just because Sam wasn't able to talk about this topic. Otherwise Blaine also needed a long time until he was able to tell Sam the truth about his emotions, so it wouldn't feel right to slap him, because he had also taken his time in confessing his own feelings for Sam.

"I'm sorry for pressing 'Little Sam' against your stomach," Sam apologized, his face filled with shame from his indecent and rude behavior. Although he knew he had no control over his hormones he just hoped Blaine would not feel annoyed by this intimate experience.

"I don't think that 'Little Sam' is little at all … and it's no problem. I'm gay. I enjoy feeling the penis of another guy," Blaine answered with a friendly smirk on his face and making an obvious gesture to Sam's still hard cock.

"Thanks … I guess?" Sam responded a bit confused, but also in a sigh of relief. He didn't know how exactly to deal with Blaine's words. It didn't feel wrong or impolite to hear Blaine's thoughts about his cock being above-average, but he just felt overwhelmed by the whole situation. Sam thought back to his private session and the thoughts he had about the things he would love to do with Blaine.

"I'm glad you … or more precisely, your penis told me that you have feelings for me ... and if you ever want to find out how it would be to have sex with a guy, … just tell me. I mean I have no problem with it. I would do it with you right here … maybe by sucking your cock," Blaine continued, trying to make Sam feel more comfortable about his newfound sexual preference. Blaine's offer was intended to easily give Sam a chance to learn something about gay sex without having to have full intercourse.

Blaine tried not to stare at Sam's pants and the arch that still seemed to get bigger and bigger. The former Warbler liked cocks. Not just the usual gay way. He always enjoyed doing a blowjob for another guy. He loved to feel the skin of a hard cock on his tongue and the look he could conjure on another dude by using his lips to play with their glans. Blaine didn't know why he had this preference, but when he started to suck another guy's dick he just couldn't stop till they ended up fucking.

"Right here? Are you sure?" Sam asked with surprise. He turned his head to make sure that nobody was there hiding and secretly listening to the offer which Blaine had given him.

"Sure… I told everyone I would need the room for some private practice so nobody should disturb me," Blaine answered with a gleam of anticipation in his voice. Mentally, Blaine couldn't believe that he had offered to suck his best friend's dick, but now his half-hard cock had deleted the rational part of his brain and so he really had no control about what he said. Blaine hadn't had sex since Kurt left him and jerking off was a nice distraction, but he also would love to have a more intense sexual experience again. Sucking a dick would be a nice thing, too.

"And you mean that would be …?" Sam asked again, trying to understand the mixed signals he was receiving from his body. On the one hand the blonde guy felt nervous about how easy it seemed for Blaine to offer him a blowjob, on the other hand he couldn't ignore his cock showing an obvious sign of desire.

"… absolutely okay. I mean …," Blaine finished Sam's sentence and draw a little closer to his friend. "I love you and your Little Sam seems to love me, too. It would mean some fun for both of us I guess."

For a few seconds, Sam just stood there breathless. He noticed how his hormones destroyed the rational part of his mind and how he couldn't do anything to reduce the sexual tension between him and his best friend. Finally Sam used his chapped lips to blow out the remaining distance to his best friend.

Blaine was surprised about his friend's unexpected gesture. He had thought Sam wouldn't take his direct offer for a real opportunity, but now their tongues were playing with one another and everything just felt right. The former Warbler enjoyed the sensation of Sam's hands holding him and their mouths exploring one another. Sam tasted like the lip salve he always used, not bad at all, and so Blaine thought about taking the next step.

The former Warbler started to softly grab the boner between Sam's legs. Despite moving backward, the blonde guy reacted with a lustful groan. Blaine's mouth and the touch of his fingers didn't feel like Sam had imagined while jerking off. It felt way more intense, tempting and sensual and Sam really wondered if he ever had this feeling while making out with a girl – like Santana, Brittany or Mercedes.

"You asked me, if this is okay for me, but is that really … okay for you?" Blaine intermitted, before everything got out of control and he started to rip off Sam's shirt in the urge of having sex with his best friend.

"You just want to give me the chance to find out if I'm into you … and damn, look at my cock!" Sam answered with a desperate tone in his voice, which suggested Blaine should stop talking and start with the action. Neither Blaine nor Sam could ignore that the hard cock in Sam's pants just begged for sexual relief.

After Sam's confirmation Blaine continued with his original plan, giving Sam a few more kisses as he slowly unbuttoned the blonde guy's pants. After he reached the last button Blaine made a short break with their mouth-to-mouth action and used his hands to expose Sam's cock.

Carefully Blaine got on his knees and took a second to examine the cock of his best friend. Based on some glances Blaine had risked while Sam was in the shower after football, he knew that Sam's cock was over-average and even his balls seemed to have a nice shape. However, Blaine didn't expect that Sam's _hard_ cock was even more above average than he first thought and to his big surprise Sam wasn't circumcised.

"Should I take off my shirt? You told me gay guys like to see muscles and … I want this to be as pleasant for you as possible," Sam asked, trying to get into the new guy-on-guy action by anticipating Blaine's wishes. In a few seconds Blaine would be sucking his dick, so why shouldn't Blaine have something to be turned on by?

Finally Sam threw his shirt into the corner of the room, took Blaine's hands and slowly let him touch his six-pack. Although it wasn't a girl touching his stomach, and Blaine's fingers felt rougher than Sam was used to, it felt right and with every second Blaine was touching him, he wanted it even more.

Blaine raised a lustful smile while touching the defined body of his friend with his fingers. He then began to slowly rub Sam's cock to return to his original plan. At last he used his tongue to play with the glans of Sam's cock just a little bit and after Blaine's first touch on Sam's wet organ, the blonde guy moaned softly. Blaine looked up to see if Sam felt comfortable with this little prelude and to his relief, Sam leaned back against the piano and the language of his body disclosed his complete sexual desire. Sam's puffy nipples, ripped stomach, and the muscles of his biceps relaxed and tensed up again with every touch he made. His best friend actually enjoyed Blaine's little tongue teasing.

As the blonde let out another moan, Blaine began to taste Sam's cock by taking it fully into his mouth. First Blaine thought he couldn't manage Sam's hard-on fully entering his mouth, but he slowly used the combination of his lips and tongue to suck Sam's cock and give him the sexual relief he needed.

Sam tried hard not to cum into Blaine's mouth too soon and to just hold on. Since he hadn't had any release the last few days, his body seemed to be way more turned on by a simple blowjob than usual. He moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of getting sucked and couldn't find a clear thought that would interrupt his feelings. The only thing he could think about was how good Blaine was using his tongue to play with his dick and how hot Blaine looked while taking some glances up at him. After taking a second look at his friend, Sam just knew three things: He wanted to see Blaine's naked body, he wanted to give the smooth guy the same erotic feelings and finally, he wanted to fuck Blaine.

The former Warbler tried to finish his blowjob by intensifying his lustful actions. He tasted the salty-sweet flavor of Sam's precum entering his mouth and all he could think about was how he could give his best friend the final release.

Instead of letting Blaine finish his job, Sam stopped his best friend and helped him up to engage in another kiss. Sam loved the taste of Blaine's mouth and he realized that there was already some precum on Blaine's tongue. The blonde took a moment to wonder if letting a guy suck him off made him gay, but quickly pushed aside his question as the taste of Blaine's mouth and his own precum swirled around in his jaw, turning him on even more.

Blaine enjoyed Sam's little interlude, although he didn't understand why the blonde guy stopped him from finishing his blowjob. Perhaps Sam was enjoying it so much he wasn't ready to cum? That had to be it, because if he wasn't enjoying it, Sam wouldn't have been making so much noise, or kissing him. During a short break, Blaine looked at Sam with questioning eyes. "Why did you stop me?" Blaine eventually asked in a confused and almost disappointed tone.

"I didn't want to end it right now. I think … I want," Sam answered, kind of anxious about his wish. "I want to fuck you."

"Really?" Blaine asked in a rather surprised tone. Sure the former Warbler had waited a long time for this moment, but hearing his friend say that he wanted to fuck him seemed so surreal.

"Yes. I want to see … and feel your body and cock … and I want to suck you just like you did me … and then I … want to fuck you," Sam answered, willing to do all the things he said, in the hope Blaine wouldn't be upset about his quick shift of opinion.

"You know what?" Blaine asked in a rather turned on voice.

"What?" Sam replied, still anxious about what Blaine had on his mind or if he screwed up the whole situation.

"I will give you all the things you want, but only if you accept one condition," Blaine answered as he continued seeing the hope lighting up in Sam's eyes again.

"Which condition?" Sam asked willing to do anything Blaine said so that he could just have a little bit more sex with the hot guy standing right in front of him.

"I want you to take me like a slut. I want to not be able to walk for a week after your fuck. Can you promise to fuck me that way?" Blaine demanded seeing Sam's cock showing a reaction that only could mean "YES!"

"I'll do it … with your help … but why do you want it that rough?" Sam asked as he watched Blaine take off his own shirt, revealing his smooth chest to the blonde. Sure Blaine wasn't as hunky as Sam, but the blonde guy would need a little introduction about how horny it could make him touching a male body on the right places.

"Since I broke up with Kurt I haven't had any sex … and I just need something that will hold me over for a while, because I don't know… if I'll ever get this chance again," Blaine answered, taking Sam's hands and leading them to his bare chest.

Sam couldn't spend another moment on talking as his fingers slowly began to discover Blaine's body. Although Blaine was less muscular, the blonde really liked to touch Blaine's soft, slightly rough skin. After exploring the former Warbler's upper body, Sam continued with analyzing Blaine's unexpectedly firm ass. After a few more playful kisses from Blaine, the blonde eventually commanded all of his courage and let his fingers enter Blaine's underpants and explore his best friend's cock. To Sam's surprise, it didn't feel weird to touch a hard dick that wasn't his own and it just gave him a good feeling being responsible for Blaine's hard-on. The brunette's dick wasn't as long and thick as his own, but instead it was way harder and seemed to fit perfectly into Sam's hands so he could continue with his job.

Blaine moaned loudly while Sam used one hand to rub his cock and his other to unfasten and remove his jeans and underwear until the former Warbler stood there just as nude as Sam already was. He knew Sam would need some help to get into the right position for a blowjob so he tried to give him a sign with his hands to slowly go down on to his knees.

Eventually Sam stopped rubbing Blaine's dick and continued slowly kissing his best friend on his neck, followed by his chest and stomach until he finally reached the position to go on with Blaine's cock. Like Blaine had done to Sam, the blonde took a moment to study the other man's hard-on. Sam thought Blaine's cock looked very cute and just completed the guy with its proportions. His dick wasn't too big or too small. It just matched perfectly to Blaine's lightly trained body, his sweet skin tone, and gave him a manly look.

"Just try it and … try not to hurt me with your teeth. You'll see and hear me if you do it right and if you want to … you can touch my balls while doing it," Blaine explained, willing to give his best friend some advice to be as satisfying as possible. Since Sam had never sucked anyone's dick before he would need some time to get familiar with the taste of a cock and how to handle it with his mouth, lips, and tongue.

Sam started using his tongue to lick and play a bit with Blaine's cockhead. First he didn't know if Blaine enjoyed it, but after hearing Blaine moaning softly he continued with what he was doing. He trusted Blaine to give him a signal if he was doing it right or wrong.

Blaine enjoyed watching Sam's face working between his legs and feeling Sam's tongue playing delicately with his cockhead. Since Kurt had left, he nearly forgot how it felt to get touched and sucked by another dude in such an intense way. After a few seconds Sam looked up to the black-haired guy seeking help about what to do next. The blonde held Blaine's hard cock right in front of his open mouth and Blaine just slightly pushed his best friend's head into the right direction so Blaine's dick slowly slid into Sam's mouth until it was fully covered by Sam's trouty-mouth lips.

When Blaine's hard-on fully entered Sam's mouth, the blonde needed a second to think about the flavor of the brunette's dick. It didn't taste bad … or weird … just not like something Sam had ever had in his mouth before, like lips or something he had kissed while making out with a girl. Further, Sam recognized it wasn't that easy to deal with a cock in his mouth and at first he struggled to not touch it with his teeth or choke because it accidentally touched his throat. Sure, this wouldn't turn into the best blowjob ever, but after concentrating on mainly using his lips, and a few accidental contacts with his teeth, Sam found a good rhythm and Blaine's satisfied look and moaning confirmed his hopes that he was doing it well enough to make the other man enjoy it.

Blaine needed a lot of self-control to not cum into Sam's mouth immediately. Seeing and feeling his best friend's enormous hot lips sucking his cock was like a dream come true and after Sam had left the settling-in period, it turned into an even better feeling.

Sam remembered that Blaine had encouraged him to touch his balls, so the blonde used his fingers to softly massage the black-haired guy's nuts. He didn't know any special moves to make it feel even better for his best friend, but he tried to play with Blaine's balls like he usually did with his own while jerking off and it earned him even louder moaning from the former Warbler, confirming his theory.

The combination of Sam's lips moving up and down and his fingers softly kneading his balls made Blaine's fingers claw into the surface of the piano he was leaning on.

Again Sam recognized a salty-sweet taste on the tip of his tongue. He knew there was some precum entering his mouth, but after it mixed with the flavor of Blaine's dick, Sam again explored a whole new zest he never tasted before in his whole life. Everything of Blaine, his lips, his cock and even the mixture of precum and cock had its own individual sweet-salty-sweaty-Blaine flavor. The blonde didn't know if his hormones made him high, but a deep heat filled his body and gave him the desire to want to taste and feel even more of Blaine's body.

"Stop!" Blaine shouted softly and pulled his hard and throbbing cock out of Sam's mouth and Sam quickly leaned back, wide-eyed and scared of screwing up everything. All of the muscles in Blaine's body seem to tense up and relax again for a few times as he moaned loudly.

"Did I hurt you? Did I … I'm so sorry … I didn't want to hurt you!" Sam apologized, his voice trembling. He was scared of hurting Blaine seriously. He felt ashamed of not being good enough to do such a basic kind of blowjob.

"No, Sam. You didn't hurt me … I was … I was about to cum," Blaine answered eventually after he reduced the volume of his moaning and his muscles seemed to function normally again. He didn't expect that this simple blowjob would end up in coming so far, but after thinking about that, his desire for Sam wasn't only on a sexual level, but rather was based on a combination of sexual and emotional attraction. It wasn't such a big surprise at all.

"Okay, but then … why did you stop me?" Sam asked, still a little bit confused about what was wrong. He really had started to enjoy sucking dick, especially Blaine's, and he really loved seeing Blaine's body getting so messed up while Sam was doing his job. Actually the blonde's cock had produced a few more drops of precum, which had landed between his spread thighs.

"You promised … to fuck me like a slut and I couldn't enjoy it if I cum too soon. You understand?" Blaine answered while helping Sam get up to engage the blonde in another kiss. This time Blaine recognized the flavor of Sam and his own precum mixing up. This time Sam was coming way closer and also began to be more active with kissing and using his adorable lips to play with Blaine's. Due to their close position, Sam's hard-on was pressing against Blaine's cock and it felt like two hot, nearly-exploding swords touching one another. Their bodies heated up while Sam used his hands to explore Blaine's ass again by gently grabbing it. Finally one of his fingers reached Blaine's entrance and Sam eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't think … it would be that tight" Sam answered as he saw Blaine's face asking for the reason behind his amazed reaction. Sure, he hadn't expected that Blaine's ass was as flexible as a vagina, but thinking about pressing his own cock into Blaine's very tight ass made him even more scared than he already was about his own wish. If there was one thing he couldn't live with, it was the thought of hurting his best friend physically by turning into a fuck monster led by his cock and just wanting a quick, lustful shot.

"To be honest, your cock is way bigger than Kurt's, but I think with enough preparation I can take it," Blaine answered, raising an eyebrow while checking Sam's massive dick again.

"So … I don't just put it in …?" Sam began, a bit afraid of Blaine's reaction. He never really thought about the differences between fucking an ass and a vagina.

"No! That would make my ass explode!" Blaine answered surprised, but also slightly joking and leaned down to his bag to search for something he had bought the previous day. Eventually he found what he was looking for and gave it to Sam. "We're lucky. I bought some lube yesterday for my usual jerking off, but I forgot to unpack it at home. So now we have something that will make it way easier!"

Sam breathed loudly from relief. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was to hurt Blaine. He wanted to give the smooth guy as much satisfaction as possible and seeing Blaine cum would put him over the edge too, so Sam waited for any further instructions about how to use his hands and cock to fuck his best friend.

Blaine closed the lid of the piano and took a seat on it. Then he gave his hunky friend the sign to come closer, leaning back slowly and spreading his legs to show Sam where to start. Since he tried different ways to prepare for sex with Kurt, Blaine knew what things were most important to let the whole procedure be as hot as possible. "Step number one: You've got to prepare my ass. You see it's not as wide and slick as a vagina, so it will need some soft stretching before your hard-on can start its work. You can try to prepare me by using your tongue first, but … if that's too much we can also start directly with one of your fingers and then add a second ..."

The blonde looked at his sticky hands and thought about using them instead of his tongue. The thought of using his mouth to lick another guy's opening made him feel weird. Sam had never even tried that with a girl and it was the first time he had heard about doing it at all. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it wouldn't end up in disaster. Sam's sight wandered back to Blaine's body and by seeing Blaine's lustful expression, his puffy nipples and his hard cock pressing against his olive-brown skin, the blonde got over all of his fears and got on his knees.

The former Warbler mentioned Sam's skeptical expression. He knew that it was uncommon for a person that only had straight sex before to prepare an ass that way, but soon the blonde would understand what benefits he could get by taking a male ass.

Sam started to softly lick, playfully using his mouth. He took a look at Blaine to see if everything was okay and if he should go any further when he realized that his new position gave him a whole new view on his friend's body. Blaine's dick looked delicious, pressing heavily against his smooth stomach and the pulsing veins showed the blonde that his friend waited eagerly on an intense release. His friend's toned chest slowly rose and fell, anticipating the deep fucking he was about receive. Sam used his spit to widen and finally enter Blaine's opening.

"You're really good at using your trouty-mouth!" Blaine whispered, enjoying the feeling of Sam touching the sensitive nerves of his entrance with his tongue.

"Yeah. It turns out … I like your ass!" Sam answered, smirking softly and licking his lips to not miss a drop of his spit-Blaine-mixture.

"I'm sure your dick will like it even more!" Blaine responded happily hearing Sam getting into it. He tried to spread his legs a little bit more so Sam could go further. "Now … use your fingers. Start with one … and then go on with a second, and maybe a third."

The blonde paused his oral endeavor, filling his hands with lube and taking a look at the slightly widened opening. Finally, Sam let his first finger slowly advance into Blaine's ass. The inside of his best friend felt even softer and another rush of heat filled the hunky boys body as he slowly moved his finger inside his best friend's body.

Blaine softly gritted his teeth as he felt Sam's sticky finger moving inside his ass and an intense friction mixed with a spark of pain pervaded his nerves. The smooth

boy considered this tender punishment as a benefit of being the bottom. He enjoyed the idea of being Sam's willing sex object and getting gently punished for being into his dominant friend.

A few moments later, Sam added a second finger and after adding a third one he recognized how Blaine's face pointed out a sign of pain followed by a deep breath out. "Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding?" the former Warbler answered, the blood was rushing through his veins and his chest was covered with a thin layer of sweat. When Kurt had prepared Blaine for being a bottom, he never felt such a rough stretching that let him back with even more desire to get fucked and used like he now wanted from Sam.

"I'm sor..."

"That was harsh … and rough and … damn good!" Blaine interrupted his friend loudly with a touch of begging for more in his voice. He never thought that pain could give him such a feeling, but as his brain got used to it he now just wanted to feel how it would be when the blonde's dick would combine the gentle pain with the even more intense feeling of touching his prostate with his cockhead.

"Thanks," Sam answered and a little spark of heat snuck through his head. He didn't expect the rough usage of his fingers to be something enjoyable, but seeing Blaine's cock, face and body bagging for more made him proud. The hunky boy nearly forgot that he promised his best friend to fuck him like a slut and that this meant he was allowed to be rough.

"I think I know what to do next," Sam announced, slightly excited. His fingers left Blaine's ass and he began to slowly rub his own cock, covering it with lube, and show it to Blaine one last time, making him moan loudly with a thrill of anticipation. Sam set his cockhead right in front of the smooth guy's entrance, which now seemed way more ready to deal with his dick then a few minutes before.

Blaine enjoyed seeing Sam getting more confident and satisfied about his active role. Watching his best friend sweat by anticipation for the final step and giving him a few more kisses felt right and good.

When the blonde finally pushed his cock slowly into Blaine's ass it felt like he was exploring a whole new world of arousal. His cockhead disappeared slowly in the tight opening and it seemed like his best friend's ass softly tried to swallow his cock. Sam paused for a minute, leaning slowly above Blaine's chest. He needed to brace his hands to not fall down from the blood rushing through his body, starting at his cockhead and ending in his fingertips.

Blaine's muscles strained for a second as the thick cock widened his opening even more than the three fingers his best friend had used to prepare his ass. The temporary hurt he felt just supported his arousal, increasing with every millimeter of the blonde boy's hard-on entering his tight opening. The smooth chested guy enjoyed his fetish for these sparks of controlled pain and realized that when he gave Sam the right instructions his wish to get satisfied for a week or even more would come true.

As Sam paused and held his upper body right above Blaine's, he smelled some of his best friend's sweat. Instead of being turned off, it smelled like pure pheromones and the hunky boy slowly scanned the toned guy's chest to inhale this unique smell that made his body melt and his brain turn to grilled cheese that only waited to get eaten up.

The smooth guy mentioned how Sam enjoyed not only smelling but now also tasting his whole body. The blonde had started to go a step further and not just smell his best friend's chest, but lick the sweat of his upper body by using his tongue, taking turns on his nipples. The rough, wet tongue of his friend felt like fire burning hot to Blaine and make him moan more with satisfaction. Sam dug his fingers slightly into Blaine's back as he continued pushing his cock further into his best friend's ass.

After some soft slow moves back and forth. Sam's dick was fully embraced by the slick skin of his best friend's ass. The eyes of the former Warbler showed a deep spark of satisfaction and even Sam smiled proudly and moaned softly as he saw Blaine was able to take his dick fully inside his ass. The blonde liked to see he could give so much satisfaction to his best friend and being connected with Blaine even on such a sexual base made him happy. "You look so gorgeous with my dick inside you!"

"And you look like you want to do the next step," Blaine answered, before he led his friend into a passionate kiss. He knew Sam needed some instructions, because even though Blaine was gay, he knew it made a big difference to fuck a male ass instead of a vagina. "You have to …"

"…find the right spot?" Sam finished his sentence. The blonde remembered Kurt had once explained that this was the reason why he and Blaine enjoyed this anal stuff.

"Yeah," Blaine responded with a glimpse of delighted surprise on his face. "I'll let you know when you find it and … please … stop me if I try to jerk off. Be rough … if necessary."

Sam nodded and started to slowly move his dick so he could search for the right spot to give Blaine the pleasure and satisfaction he was looking for.

"Try it a little bit more to the left," the toned guy ordered and the blonde followed his wish.

Being inside such a muscular and tight ass was a completely new experience for Sam. He enjoyed his cock being rubbed by the clenched opening, his hard-on kind of fighting against the pressure, slashing a way into the body. He also liked the heat in his chest caused by the thought of being so deeply connected with his best friend. Furthermore, Blaine's eager, satisfied and aroused body and his chest moving up and down caused by his constant moaning turned him on even more.

"Oh!" Blaine groaned as the hunky boy's dick hit his prostate and a new spark of tension rushed through his body. "That's it! That's the right spot!"

Sam enjoyed the smooth one begging for more and for sure he would fulfill his wish by focusing on this spot and starting a new rhythm of going back and forth. Watching Blaine closing his eyes and moaning even louder turned the blonde on to the point of going faster with his task.

The former Warbler couldn't do anything else but watch Sam's muscular, ripped body doing his work, moaning loudly and his brain felt shocked with a stroke of hurt and satisfaction by every second the blonde hit his prostate. Blaine wanted to cum and end this torture of arousal by jerking off, but when he tried to move his hands he realized Sam was holding them back. The smooth guy struggled against Sam's grasp, but then he realized his friend was a damn hulk and he had no chance to escape. His wrists slightly hurt by the blonde's grip and then Blaine felt like in the dream he once had about being Sam's sex slave; it just felt damn hot!

The hunky boy enjoyed seeing Blaine struggling with not being able to jerk off and liking the playful violence to be held back. With every move forward it got even harder for Sam not to cum and so he slowed down with his thrusts to not cum before Blaine had reached the climax of pleasure.

Blaine's thoughts cleared up a bit from the reduced tempo of his friend hitting his prostate. The black-haired guy's whole body felt like a mess. His cock pressed as hard against his stomach as never before, his whole chest was covered with sweat and his ass felt like a bomb of love and hurt had exploded right inside. When Blaine had thought about Sam during his private sessions he had expected it would be good to get laid by his blonde friend, but he didn't expect his whole body would turn into such a mass of sex and hurt.

Sam continued getting back to his usual rhythm and finally let his friend touch his dick. He wanted to give Blaine the chance to cum and see the toned guy's dick erupt the white fluid and spread all over his body. He wanted to be the reason for Blaine's cumming.

The former Warbler used his hands to rub his cock but eventually stopped as he realized he didn't need them to cum. Sam's continual strong slams and the willing look on his face to fuck the hell out of Blaine made the former Warbler erupt. The black-haired guy moaned loudly and a first big shot of cum landed on his chest. His chest moved up and down with deep breaths while a few more streaks of cum covered his stomach and some of the white fluid pooled in his bellybutton. Even as there was no cum left, his cock still twitched a few more times from the sexual relief, making Blaine's muscles strain for a few more seconds.

As Sam saw that he had made his friend cum without touching his dick, he wanted to cum too. He thought about not cumming inside Blaine's ass because they didn't have a condom to catch his cum, but when he tried to leave his best friend's ass the smooth guy caught his hand and pushed him forward, softly whispering in his ears. "Cum inside." So Sam just let his hard-on shoot his load into the tight ass of his friend and braced himself against Blaine's body to inhale the scent of Blaine's fresh load.

Blaine breathed out loudly as his own dick eventually relaxed and he felt Sam's cum entering his ass. Sure, it wasn't something that he was used to, but he thought about all the little Sam sperm searching for a fitting Blaine cell to meld with and although there were none, it was the feeling of the muscular boy wanting him the same way that made him satisfied and happy. Sam breathed just as loudly while the last drops of his cum left his dick and he looked up from Blaine's chest. "So … it turns out … my dick really likes your ass, too."

Blaine grinned as he heard the blonde's confession said in his typical naive voice. He looked at his friend with a thankful and loving smile.

Sam bent down over his friend to taste some of the cum on Blaine's chest. To his joyful surprise the flavor of the still-warm fluid was even better and more intense than the precum he had tasted earlier. He licked his lips, using it as some kind of temporary lip salve. Maybe it would last for some time so he had something to remember it all by. Finally he gave the former Warbler another loving kiss, before the blonde let himself sink down right beside his still-loudly-breathing friend.

**-000-**

After Blaine had buttoned up his pants and shirt, he looked at Sam, who already was fully dressed, and leaning against the wall. The blonde looked anxious and upset.

"Are … are you okay?" Blaine asked as he neared Sam. His friend was tearful so he opened his arms for a hug. If there was anything wrong or sad they had decided a while back to give each other a hug; it was an easy gesture, but it helped a lot to calm down.

"No … I lied to you … to Brittany … to myself …" Sam said, wheezing and with his voice trembling as he put his arms around his best friend's body.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Blaine. And … I love dicks … I wanna be with you … and fucking you … felt way more intense and right then it felt with all the girls … Mercedes, Santana and Brittany," Sam continued, a tear running down his cheek. Everything felt like the whole world was falling apart. "I'm not straight or bi … I'm gay … and now I'm scared of … all the things coming up!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, I should have known this was too much for you," Blaine responded slowly with a caring, loving voice. He looked into Sam's eyes; they were were filled with fear of the unknown. "But it's better that you found out who you really are and be happy with it than lying to yourself all the time."

Sam swallowed as a second tear left his eyes, but finally he nodded.

"I will help you deal with it …" Blaine continued, offering Sam a second hug. The blonde held his friend close and loved feeling his warm body. "But for now … let me help you calm down and … how did you say it earlier?"

"Let's hug it out."

**A/N: I really appreciate feedback, especially since this is my first OS/Smut directly written in English. I usually write in my native language, so if you have enough time let me know if this little Blam smut action was worth reading.**


End file.
